


Kings of the apocalypse

by Milscothach



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fake AH Crew AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and/or poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kings of the apocalypse

Death follows them  
It always will  
They are but harbingers  
They do not know the burden they carry  
They never will  
For no one will tell them  
No one will survive  
When the kings of the apocalypse ride  
None can escape their curse  
*  
One is madness  
One is guilt  
Three are young  
Three are old  
Two are killers  
One is dead  
A single gunshot wound to the head  
One is the devil  
Another the advocate  
One the sinner  
The other the confession  
All have secrets  
All will die  
All will betray  
And none will survive another day


	2. A lonely life

A mad old king sat upon his throne  
He built it up of sticks and stones  
But he built too high  
And had far to fall  
As he fell  
He thought of those who he had lost  
Of those who had fallen before  
How they screamed and cried  
And died  
How they died as they lived  
And lived as they died  
He was to blame  
For all the lies  
And the secrets  
And yet  
He would never repent


	3. A bloodied sword

The prince spoke with the king  
A pauper pleaded with a guard  
A priest preached to his flock  
And the builder didn't speak at all

A flash of green  
The creeper prince fleeing  
A shot of red  
The rose in the night slipping through shadows  
A clash of steel  
The warrior steadfast at his post  
A pickaxe swings   
The architect works alone   
A pool of blood  
The king dead on the floor  
A gleam of gold  
The mad king returns once more


	4. A mockery of nothing

It's like there's a box  
A glass box  
You are a mime but not by choice  
You scream but it is silence  
You pound on the glass  
No one spares a glance  
No one can hear a thing  
Your painted face in a motley of red  
Painted in a mockery of joy  
Your harlequin costume like a prison  
You are insignificant  
The background  
The chorus  
Unremembered  
Forgotten  
The glass will never break  
You are haunted by your reflection  
every time you move it is with sadness  
With a bone deep loneliness  
You are a mockery of yourself  
A reflection warped by thought  
By what you want to be and what you cannot be  
Maybe you don't want people to notice  
Maybe you do  
They won't notice  
Nor will they care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda written about gta v Ryan but could really be about anyone  
> Edit: it fits Edgar the cow really well I did not intend for that to happen but I'm going with it


	5. Carrion

Your bones are made of dust  
And as you speak   
Words spill like blood onto innocents  
A contagion of curses  
Your heart and soul are carnage   
And soon you will be carrion for the birds  
Your headstone will be dirt   
And none will mourn  
Only sorrow will grace your graveside  
And you will sleep alone


End file.
